Nakama?
by ShikaTemaXX
Summary: Heiwa island is a harmonious island, all but one inhabitant living peacefully. Frankenstein's monster was hated. Shunned because he wasn't 'normal' and left alone in the dark woods. What happens when the Strawhats land on this island and Luffy hears of the monster in the forest? Rated T cause I'm paranoid.


**Whooh, my first oneshot. Hope you guys like it! Sorry for any mistakes! Now, lets get the show on the road!**

Nakama?

Heiwa island. A small, peaceful island in the Grandline. It's inhabitants all live in peace and harmony... all except one. He was shunned by the rest of the island because of his appearance. He tried so hard to fit it and yet nobody showed him kindness, no-one showed him love. Because he was different. He didn't even have a name. He was a monster. He master had abandoned him. People called him Frankenstein's Monster or Monster or just It. He was all alone. Until, one day, when a certain pirate crew came to town.

The Going Merry pulled into the harbour.

"Nami, is it okay to just pull into the harbour like normal people?" Questioned Ussop.

"Don't worry, Robin says that although there aren't many pirates that hit this island, the people don't mind them" Came Nami's reply.

"They may plan to group against us and kill us as a warning to others, though." Nico Robin's calm voice echoed around the ship.

"AHH! Robin! Don't say such morbid things!" Nami, Ussop and Chopper all shouted in sync.

"Shishishi! Don't worry! They can't beat us, we're strong!" Of course their oblivious captain would say something like that. Naturally this was followed with an exclamation of how hungry he was.

"Shut up you stupid captain! Wait until we've pulled into the port at least!" Sanji, shouted from his place next to Zoro, pulling up the anchor.

"Luffy! Don't you dare run off by yourself! We need supplies!" Screached Nami.

"Too late. He's gone." Said Zoro.

"What! I'll kill him! Zoro, Sanji, go after him!" Ordered Nami.

"Hai Nami-swan" Came Sanji's instant reply

"What?! Why do I have to go! And with the love cook as well!" Complained Zoro.

"Zoro! Luffy is going to cause trouble and you two are the only one who can force him to come back here!" Explained Nami, but after she saw Zoro's look of defiance, she soon started threatening him. "I'll raise your debt if you don't go!" Zoro visibly paled while everyone else, aside from Sanji and Robin, sweatdropped at their navigator's claim.

"Fine, fine, I'll go" Growled Zoro as he grabbed Sanji and through him off the ship. When he jumped onto the dock, Sanji immediately started a fight which soon developed into a sword vs. feet fight.

"Hurry up and go!" Yelled Nami, and the two were quick to obey, not wanting to face their navigator's wrath. Once Zoro and Sanji had left, Nami turned to Robin, Ussop and Chopper. "Okay, lets get those supplies!"

**With Zoro and Sanji**

It was easy to find their captain. He was in the nosiest restaurant. One quick look was all it took to confirm it was definitely Luffy. It should have been easy, but that damn marimo bastard couldn't stop getting lost! It took all of Sanji's will to not just leave him there and find Luffy on his own.

"Oi! Shitty marimo! You're going the wrong way! _Again!"_ After the twelfth time of this, Zoro only growled and started following Sanji again. They finally got to the right restaurant but now the hard bit was attempting to drag him back to the ship, especially after he heard about the 'monster' that lived in the woods.

"Zorooo! Sanjiii! Come on! I wanna see the 'monster' please!" Oh no, not the puppy eyes. No. Resist the puppy eyes. But at the same time, both Zoro and Sanji chanced a glance at their captain and broke.

"Fine" both Zoro and Sanji grunted, neither being able to refuse their captain, so off to the woods they went.

The sun was high in the sky, all the insects and animals should have been loud and busy, yet all was quiet in the dense forest. Although it was the middle of the day, darkness surrounded the trio as they crept through the forest. They wondered for what seemed like forever when they finally stumbled across a bright clearing. All three men had to shield their eyes as sunlight assulted them. They soon forgot their discomfort, however, when a loud crash was heard in front of them. Zoro's hand instantly went to his three precious katana at his side and Sanji slid into a defensive position. Luffy, on the other hand, just stood there, grinning his infamous D. smile. In front of them was the 'monster'. Pale, yellow skin, dark black hair and lips, watery glowing eyes and white teeth. Luffy, being Luffy, looked fit to burst, with stars n his eyes.

"Sugoi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be Pirate King!" States Luffy. "Who are you"

"Luffy, I don't think-" Sanji was cut off when the 'monster' began to speak.

"I don't have a name, but most but most call me 'monster'" Offered the creature.

"You don't have a name!?" Luffy sounded so shocked while the monster merely shook his head. See it make no move to attack them, Sanji and Zoro relaxed slightly, but Zoro's hand didn't leave his katana.

"Why are you out here all by yourself" The oblivious 17 year old asked.

"People do not like me"

"Why not"

"For my appearance"

"Well that's stupid. Just because you look different doesn't mean that you are different." Sometimes Luffy can say some really smart things.

"What?" The monster was confused. Nobody had ever told him that before. Most people would have run away by now, or started attacking him.

"I know! Since you don't like it here why don't you join my crew?" Suggested Luffy.

"Luffy!" Sanji exclaimed. Zoro just sighed. If he knew his captain, then they would have a new crew member by the time they got back to the ship.

"What do you mean?" Asked the monster.

"We are pirates. Zoro is my first mate," Luffy pointed to Zoro, where lazily lifted his hand, "and Sanji is my cook!" Luffy now pointed to Sanji, who, unlike Zoro, hadn't resigned himself yet.

"Luffy, Nami-swan will be worried if you start asking everone you meet to be our nakama." Sanji tried, but it was like trying to talk to a wall.

"Become my nakama!" Luffy said forcefully.

"'Nakama'? What is 'nakama'?" Asked the monster.

"'Nakama' means comrade. You are our friend!" Explained Luffy, set on having a new member.

"'Comrade'? 'Friend'? I have none. I am a monster. I am grotesque. I don't belong with other-" The monster didn't get to finish.

"Urasi! Become my nakama! Lets go out to sea!" Luffy shouted, both hands raised in the air.

"But..."

"No 'but's. You are my nakama." Luffy wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"You might as well give up. Captain is relentless," advised Zoro. Sanji nodded his head.

"Oh! You don't have a name do you?" Luffy asked, as if he hadn't been told this aready. Dispite already saying this, the monster shook his head. "Yosh! Looks like we gotta pick a name!"

"You wish to name me?..." the monster was shocked. No-one had ever been this kind to him.

"Hai. How about Ray?" Luffy picked a random name.

"Ray..." the monster thought about it and smiled. "Hai, Ray it is."

"Shishishishi. Welcome to the crew Ray!" Luffy yelled.

Ray had never had anyone who cared about him. He had no friends or family. Yet Luffy suddenly shows up and offers him all he's ever wanted. He even gave him a name. Ray could finally be normal. Ray could finally be happy.

**Hey. Well this was actually homework for english, but I figured i'd turn it into a oneshot because I like the idea. Hope it was ok, I'm not to sure about it so reviews would help me out a lot. Thanks for reading, please R&R.**


End file.
